Un corazón de rubi
by NayitaPerla2510
Summary: Rubí es una hermosa guacamaya roja con un don especial,ella tendrá muchas aventuras a lo largo de su colorida vida.En esta historia podras admirar lo bello que es tener confianza en uno mismo y apreciar tus talentos, aventurate en los confines de la selva con esta fascinante ave.
1. Malos inicios

Capitulo I: Malos inicios

En el amazonas durante una noche lluviosa yacían una pareja de guacamayos escarlata en su humilde nido, los acompañaba un delicado huevo, el macho se veía fuerte y rudo, sin embargo su mirada se mostraba un tanto preocupada por su esposa, la hembra por otro lado era muy bella, sus plumas largas y coloridas adornaban su cabeza, sus alas rodeaban el huevo, pero se veía cansada y con sueño.

-Oh, Amanda, no has dormido nada por cuidar de nuestro huevo, es mejor que descanses, yo lo cuidare esta noche.-Dijo el macho dándole un tierno beso a su esposa.

-Alberto, sabes que es muy importante cuidar del huevo no queremos que le pase nada malo, sabes que estos rumbos no son seguros, he escuchado que últimamente hay malvados rufianes que roban a los huevos .- Contestó Amanda dando un gran bostezo de cansancio y sin más que decir se quedo dormida con el huevo en sus alas.

-Descansa mi amor.- Respondió Alberto y tomó al huevo en sus alas para que su bella ave pudiera descansar bien.

Así pasaron horas y Amanda seguía en profundo sueño, de pronto entre los arbustos se escucharon pisadas rápidas que crujían entre las ramas secas del suelo, el viento soplaba tanto que parecía estar susurrando. De pronto se oyó un estruendoso crujido y la pareja de aves adormiladas despertaron sin saber que pasaba, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia. Al rato se volvió a escuchar un espantoso ruido, entonces repentinamente la rama y el nido se cayeron, pero afortunadamente al huevo no le paso nada gracias a su padre que lo protegió con sus grandes alas, los esposos muy asustados por el golpe decidieron abandonar su hogar y consigo se llevaron a su huevito, en eso aparecieron humanos con una larga red que capturó a los guacamayos, a los padres los enjaularon dentro en una avioneta mientras que al huevo lo separaron de sus padres y lo metieron en otro avión.

watch?v=tJSJXe3pFs4

La madre desesperada luchó en vano para liberarse viendo como la avioneta donde iba el huevo se alejaba con un rumbo desconocido.

-¡No, mi huevo noooo!-Gritaba exasperada dando alarido de dolor.

-No podemos hacer nada querida.-Exclamó tristemente Alberto mientras abrazaba a su esposa que derramaba lagrimas de sufrimiento.

-¿Por queeeeeé tenía que pasar esto? ¡¿Por queeeeeeé?!-Chillaba le bella ave.

-Lo se mi amor, a mi también me pesa verlo partir solo y sin nuestra compañía,solo podemos esperar que se convierta en una gran ave *Llorando frías lágrimas de nostalgia* -¡Prometo encontrarte algún día mi pequeño(a) y ese día sabras cuan intenso es el amor de un padre y de una madre, te daré todo el amor que te debo y te vengare!-Gritó furioso.

Ambos guacamayos se quedaron tristes y sin decir ninguna palabra, honrando asi a su huevo secuestrado.

Fin del capitulo uno. Dejen comentarios pero por favor no sean tan críticos, soy una escritora principiante, mi narración no es tan buena pero hago mi esfuerzo, por cierto este fic ya tendrá sus momentos alegres, solo les pido continuen leyendo ¡te desea un gran día, tu amiga NayitaPerla2510!


	2. El hallazgo

Capitulo II: El hallazgo

Tras el incidente del pequeño huevo las cosas se habían aplacado un poco, la noche tormentosa había pasado y estaba amaneciendo con cálidos rayos de sol. La avioneta se encontraba alejada de la selva, parecía estar cerca de una ciudad muy poblada y activa, se veía a la gente caminar con mucha prisa, algunas personas portaban maletines de trabajo mientras otras vestían lujosamente llevando bolsas de compras, la luz del sol iluminaba una gran y honorífica estatua de una dama que poseía una antorcha.

Sin embargo las cosas con el huevito no iban tan bien, la caja donde yacía se iba deslizando bruscamente a través del oscuro compartimiento del avión, lo cual agitaba a la irritada criatura que se encontraba reposando dentro del huevo, pero además de él, en el avión había aves exóticas de todos los colores de plumaje, por desgracia estaban encerradas en jaulas de metal oxidado y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Los pájaros se miraban entre si desesperados, algunos lloraban y otros refunfuñaban con enojo.

Mientras tanto en la fría localidad de Minnesota una tierna niña con anteojos redondos se había encontrado con una gran caja de madera, decidió abrirla y para su sorpresa contenía un pequeño polluelo azul, ella lo tomó en sus manos y con una dulce voz lo tranquilizó.

-Tranquilo… shhh, yo te voy a cuidar.-Exclamó la niña de ojos verdes.

-Praaah!-Contestó el pequeño azulado y se dejo acariciar de la pequeña niña.

-Necesitas un nombre lindo, déjame pensar.-Dijo ella con una voz cariñosa.-Ya se te llamare Blu.

El polluelo no hizo ningún sonido, solo sonrió y recibió un lindo abrazo de su nueva amiga.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Linda.

Así fue como empezó una nueva y profunda amistad entre polluelo y niña.

Volviendo con el huevito de ave escarlata:

El avión se fue alejando poco a poco de las partes más concurridas de la ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar casi solitario. La avioneta aterrizó violentamente en un terreno seco y baldío, lo cual hizo que la caja que llevaba el huevo quedara marginada en un rincón oscuro del compartimento. Los hombres que venían que pilotando eran rudos y fornidos, vestían camisetas sin mangas empapadas del sudor, bajaron del vehículo con un salto brusco y comenzaron a sacar las jaulas con las aves, en ardua labor, sin siquiera notar que una de las cajas se había resbalado a un oscuro rincón.

Decidieron abandonar la avioneta abierta y se fueron caminando a toda prisa, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Nadie sabe con exactitud a donde habrán llevado a esas bellas criaturas, tal vez a una tienda de mascotas o peor aún, a un último adiós a sus vidas.

Pasaron horas después de que la avioneta aterrizara y fuera desalojada casi por completo. El sol de la tarde agonizaba. Cerca de aquel lugar se encontraba un barrio poblado por casonas viejas y palidecidas por el sol, donde una joven alta, con cabellos largos rubios como el oro y unos ojos azules muy bonitos, pintaba con mucho optimismo las paredes, movía su brocha de un lado al otro mientras cantaba una melodía alegre, a pesar de lo sombrío de la zona ella lo hacía parecer lindo.

Cuando la muchacha acabó de pintar una vivienda, el hogar pasó de ser deprimente a convertirse en algo colorido.

-¡Esta casa quedo preciosa!-Se dijo a si misma y fue a beber un poco de agua, buscó en su mochila su botella pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacía.

-¡Oh, rayos tendré que ir a la tienda para comprar más agua!-Pensó molesta.

Así la señorita se encaminó al comercio cortando camino por el terreno baldío y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño aeroplano abandonado en el centro del mismo.

-¡Caramba!-Exclamó.-Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. Holaaaa, ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Dijo mientras se adentraba en el transporte.

La chica entró al compartimiento del avión y en un escondrijo encontró una cajita, como ella era muy curiosa decidió abrirla y para su asombro resguardaba un huevo chiquito.

-Que raro-Pensó- De seguro es un huevo de granja aunque es algo pequeño y es extraño que este aquí solo, lo llevare conmigo y lo decoraré para tenerlo de adorno.-Se dijo alegre.

Olvidándose del agua volvió a su casa muy emocionada con su descubrimiento.

Fin del capitulo dos, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews,si les gusta la historia les agradecería que la compartieran a sus amigos, muchas gracias por leer, ¡Te desea buena tarde, tu amiga NayitaPerla2510!


End file.
